Hold Me As I Fall
by moonlight guardian
Summary: TimeTravel fic.Harry gets transported to the past along with someone else. He finally gets the oppotunity to see his love as a teenager.What will he do?Find out as love,pranks,and a whole lot of
1. Musings and Divinition

Since a few people have asked...I have tried to make it easier to read, if its not, I'm sorry. I can't help it, I've double spaced it though. Hope this helps.

Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoy this story and for those of you who are interested I'll try to update as soon as possible. I don't really update based on reviews but it would be appreciated. Well that's it really, and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. But! I do own any characters you may not recognize and references to certain types of magic or legends I'll make up or something. This is SLASH! You've been warned…..don' t like, don't read.

Ok…I'll stop blabbering now, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

**Hold Me As I Fall**

**Chapter 1**

**Musings and Divination**

**-------------------------------------**

He smiled and nodded at those he passed. Hermione and Ron had both gone ahead of him towards divination. Professor Dumbledore had called him up to his office. After he had defeated Voldemort he had used his, 'abilities', to bring him, and several others, back to life. After Sirius had died, he spent no time mopping around but had demanded Dumbledore train him. Along the way he had come to discover several 'hidden talents', per say. And he had also come face-to-face with his sister. Yup. His sister. Although personally I don't think this would surprise you much since we are talking about Harry bloody Potter, the-boy-who-wouldn't-kneel-over-and-die-and-happened-to-finally-kill-Voldemort. Long title? Yeah, well, come with the fame. Anyways, her name is Celeste Rose potter, my older twin. My older, much more powerful and experienced, twin. 'The power the Dark Lord knows not' had ended up being her power and what she had taught him and how to better handle his power. From the on, and after mind linking themselves, showing each other their lives, they had been inseparable, as most twins tend to be.

She had long hair and when I say long I mean long, reaching the floor kind of hair. She had it up in a half bun, the rest flowing down her back, bangs framing her pixie like face. Her hair is the darkest black you would ever see, with gold and silver highlights. She has emerald eyes with a ring of silver and gold, ruby specks as well. His eyes now had a ring of silver and gold with ice blue specks, due to mage sight. She was your basic, gorgeous, goddess on earth type of girl. But she was really sweet and impossible to hate. He himself was considered the most eligible bachelor in both worlds, magical and non, despite his 16 years of age. He had that just shagged kind of look, making him even more irresistible. His hair was still about the same length, just a bit past his chin, covering the accursed scar. He was an impressive 6'1 and now had muscle on him, though not overly so. The entire female, and half the male population at Hog warts , were after him.

But their was only one he was interested in. ironic how he had once claimed to hate said person with a passion. Though if he was honest, he had always crushed on said person, seeking their approval and attention. He had only begun to admit this to himself after third year or so, he had come to respect said man, until he had fallen deeply in love with him. Who was he? Severus Snape. The beloved Potions Master. But he very much doubted the affection was returned. He climbed the steps to Trelaways' class and briefly wondered why he had taken the class, top have his death predicted once more? Nah…it was just an easy grade. Though if he admitted it, Trelaway had begun to do better and classes were harder. It seemed she had acted the way she had because of Voldemort and fear of being kidnapped.

He sat at the spot in which Hermione and Ron had saved for him. Since the end of the war, the trio had eventually drifted apart. Mione and Ron where together and he spent most of his time with Celeste and Draco. Weird yes, but she had been in Slytherin, bringing all house rivalries down. He usually sat with Celeste, but since she was with the Headmaster, he sat with them. Though he still saved his sister a seat in case she made it. Trelaway entered the class and said in a voice she believed to be mysterious, " Welcome to another year of Divination. Today we shall see if any of you can see into the past, through 'ensename el pasado'. I doubt many of you will see much and thus you will be graded solely on effort, bonus is you achieve it. Only true seers can actually see the past and travel to the past mind, body, and soul. Now, to do this all you have to do is…" she trailed off as Celeste came in, smiling briefly at me before she handed Trelaway a slip. "Right then, Ms. Potter, please take a seat. As I was saying, all you have to do is wish with all of your mind and think of that you wish to see. Begin." She left us to our own devices. I suddenly had an idea, and as Celeste Sat next to me she rose and eyebrow in question. For once, I ignored her. I focused on the object of my affections. Severus Snape. I would see the man before he had a permanent sneer on his face. And with that, I began to glow an unearthly rose hue. The last thing I saw before the light exploded was Hermione and Ron panicking , and Celeste grabbing onto me before an intense pain filled him and clouded his senses. And then he knew no more…

--------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for this chapter, not much I know, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up either this weekend or in the beginning of next week. If you like it let me know, if you hate it let me know. Well then, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys soon.

Moonlight Guardian


	2. So This Means

Late at night when all the world

Is sleeping…

I'll stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming

Of you tonight

Till tomorrow

I'll be holding u tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me…

"Dreaming of You" Selena

Well, here's another chapter of 'Hold Me As I Fall' hopefully you all enjoy it.

Thank You to those few people who reviewed and I hope this is up to your standards. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP just so you know. I do own my plot and characters that you don't recognize, including Celeste, ok?

**Warning:** There will be SLASH! So if you don't like that then click on the black button at the top-left corner of the page.

Anyways…I'll stop bothering you people and get on with it.

-----------------------------------------

**Hold Me As I Fall**

**By **

**Moonlight Guardian**

**Chapter 2**

**So This Means…**

**------------------------------**

He opened his eyes and gazed upon the dark alley in confusion. He was instantly alert, wand at ready. Seeing nothing to his immediate danger, he looked around more closely and saw Celeste's prone body. Boy was he in for it now. If it was one trait she definitely got from their mother, Lily Amarie Potter, it was her quick temper, and sharp, witty, sarcastic remarks.

He briefly wondered where they were and how they had gotten there. He remembered he had taken them to the past…wait, he wasn't even sure they were in the past. "Tempus" was the silent spell. What he saw shocked him. He didn't think it would really work, let alone take his this far. 'Friday 27th, 1979, Diagon Alley.' This meant that not only was Severus in his 6th year, but so were Sirius, Remus, and their parents. Oh shit.

"Oh shit about sums it up." Oh shit! I faced Celeste as she glared at me. Ok, it was a mock glare but it was like when Severus glared at him for real. "Heh-heh, my bad?" I said it as more of a question than anything else. She sighed deeply and looked at me. She looked at me straight in the eyes, and stared. And stared. I was really starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. ' At least in our present I would have been alive try things out with Severus.' I thought dryly. She sighed one more and then spoke softly, "So I take it you want to stay?" She finally said. I don't know what it was exactly she was looking for and found, but I was deliriously happy. I hugged her fiercely thinking of how here I would have a pretty good chance with Severus. Same age , and if he remembered correctly, Sev wasn't in that shell of his yet!

"Come on then, we've got to accommodate ourselves. Money and all." she said with a gleeful smile. I couldn't help but smirk, accommodate in her world meant everything form a whole new wardrobe and a place to stay, to socks if she had anything to do with it. "Owwww!" He, he, who had defeated ("I helped you know."-Celeste "Shut up!") as I was saying. I who defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of all time (thus far), had been totally whipped, so to speak, by a girl. "I'm your sister," she said. "Sisters don't harass their brothers," I said with a huff. "Want me to harass you?" she asked with a maniacal gleam in her eyes. I shuddered at the though. "No thanks," I said.

"You know we're still standing in a dark, unattended alley? Right?" she said. "Damm you and your smartness1" I said. " Not smartness, common sense. Although here I was just stating the obvious and using my brain. You should try it sometime…" she said trailing off, " on the second thought, don't. You might get lost in unfamiliar territory." she finished with a smirk as I huffed in a very manly way, mind you. I pouted and caught a stray thought. I pouted even more. "I do not look _cute! _" I growled out. " Never said you did. Now…let's go. If you want to see Sev that is." That sure got me moving. She waved her hand towards herself and then me, changing us into more adequate clothes. She peaked out of the alley and the grabbed my hand, dragging me into Diagon Alley. She lead me into 'Allure Enchant', a place where only the richest and purest of the pureblood's could enter and purchase clothing, with a gleeful smile. I sighed deeply. "What have I gotten myself into?'

-----------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter up! Just as promised! Anyways, I know this isn't much, but bear with me. I have a ton of work and two other stories to update. I might not update until sometime next week since 'You'll Love Me' is demanding my attention with so many people wanting an update. So that's it and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I might update… although I don't update by reviews but yeah. Thank You for reading and I'll update as soon a possible.

Moonlight Guardian

P.S- Does anyone want to be my beta-reader? Whatever that is?--;; I'm not that informed, but someone suggested it, so yeah. Let me know through a review, the first one I get I guess will be the beta. And let me know what that is too, please? Thanx!


End file.
